The present invention relates to an automatic dispenser, primarily for the dispensing of fodder, comprising a receptacle having an outlet opening at the bottom, and a closing mechanism which can be activated from the outside, for example by an animal.
Such a dispenser is known from GB patent application No. 2 283 897.
This known automatic dispenser has the drawback that a bridging effect easily occurs in the material to be dispensed between the internal walls of the receptacle. The automatic dispenser is thus not self-discharging. Furthermore, it cannot dispense in the desired quantities, it takes up a lot of space in an animal's feeding trough, and it is not service-friendly.
Another automatic dispenser is known from EP patent application No. 0 469 192 where the closing mechanism consists of two "inverted" cones mutually connected by a rod. This closing mechanism can be moved into all possible oblique directions, it presents the risk that it will get stuck in the open position, and it cannot dispense accurately. Only fodder positioned directly over the closing mechanism will be dispensed. The remaining fodder will therefore become old and thicken in the receptacle, where it will be the cause of bridge formation.